


a message.

by hongmunmu



Series: Life, Death, Time, Earth [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, direct speech to the reader, just something. perhaps an orphan., thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongmunmu/pseuds/hongmunmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not want you to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a message.

Do you fear death?

…

You’re lying. Child, I can see it.

Your secrets cannot be hidden from me. I see through you. You are glass before my eyes. Transparent. Fragile. Short-lived. Breakable.

_                                                                Ｓｈａｒｐ．  
_

I’ll repeat the question.

Do you fear death?

Death, darling. Not dying.  Are you capable of watching the light leave the eyes of another?

Or would you turn?

                 [ It is not in my nature to bewitch. I will give you the glass truth.](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/speculativeserpent)

Take my hand, child, and you take the hand of death. You will maim and hurt.

I will give you strength. But whether it is the ѕтreɴɢтн yoυ deѕιre, I cannot say.

_ Are you afraid?_

                                                  The truth is, my dear, that I am a beast. 

                                    **ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴅᴇᴠᴏᴜʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ.**

                   You will be swallowed in mind and heart. The monsters must have their fodder.                                  

                        **Did no-one tell you of the creatures who lurk in the shadows?**

                                                ᵀ ʰ ᵉ ʳ ᵉ  ᵃ ʳ ᵉ  ᶳ ᶰ ᵃ ᵏ ᵉ ᶳ  ᵒ ᵘ ᵗ  ᶤ ᶰ  ᵗ ʰ ᵉ  ᶰ ᶤ ᵍ ʰ ᵗ .

Those devils that watch you in the darkness. While you weep, while you lie awake. They understand you better than anyone else. Anyone in this world.

                                                             …

                                                   A bag of fat and flesh is you.

                                  I will  _consume your heart_  and  **scatter your bones.**

          Y  O  U                         A  R  E                            S  O                         C  O  M  P  L  E  X _ **  
**_

                     **I              U N D E R S T A N D             Y O U**

**Darkness is sweet and understanding.**

**Darkness will not hurt you.                                                                    Darkness will love.**

**Darkness will nurture.**

**Darkness will hide what scares you.                                                       Darkness will hold you gently.**

**Darkness will not judge.**

**Darkness is sweet and understanding.**

Are you afraid?

                                                                                                                                            Come.

                                              The shadows will keep you safe.


End file.
